Catching Lightening and Overturning Lotus's
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Greatness hung over Zuko's head. He was destined to change the world either for good or bad. When one stop leads him to the door of his mother, he must chose between reality and the wishes of a child. But when he meets the young girls she say are her daughters, his world is tossed even farther our of balance. With a war hanging overhead, every action matters for your survival.
1. Impossible- Shontelle

**Welcome all readers, and I thank you for clicking onto the newest of my creative outlets. I do enjoy writing these; as it takes my mind off of all the English papers I am forced to write for College English, and I wouldn't do as many of these if I didn't have you wonderful people clicking and reading. So thank you for giving me the chance to entertain you.  
For those of you who have read other things of mine, and are back for more, you clearly haven't figured out how crazy I am. That, or you really do enjoy my crazy and strange imagination. If it's the second case, than I welcome you back and congratulate you for lasting this long with me. I love my loyal readers and I wouldn't be this far if you all didn't come back for more. So thank you.  
This one deals a lot with the season two/three story line for Zuko and Iroh, as well as the possibilities of where it was Ursa went after being forced on the run. It also brings about this question that I have considered since Ursa's story was first brought onto the TV; what would have happened had she been pregnant during the time of Azulon's murder, and none of them had been aware. It is a possible idea and one that I have wanted to follow up on for a while now. So here I am, writing out my crazy head cannons for you all to see.  
The characters present from the show, obviously do not belong to me. At least most of them don't belong to me. If they did, I would have a lot more money than I do. But I don't own the show, and almost all of my pairings are not cannon. Nor are my little head thoughts, those are not considered part of cannon, no matter how much I try to convince the creators to allow my ideas to be brought to life with their money. But that is the difference between owning something and writing something for that said something that will never be 'officially' part of that something.  
There are indeed characters in this story that I do own though. Aina, Ivira, and the town are all my children, as is a large portion of those minor characters who come up and get to play a part.  
But that is it. These beginning notes will not be as long from here on out.**

-oOo-

"_You provide release and guidance, creating lightning_."

The words trailed through Zuko's mind as he balled his fist tighter. Tears clung to the corners of his eyes, mixing with the cracking rain that lashed away at his face without remorse. The prince felt the bottled up screams rack at the base of his throat, as he struggled to keep the animalistic howl contained.

"You've never held back before!" He closed his eyes tighter, feeling the heavy beat of the storm along his bare face. The tears broke from his eyes, and trailed down his checks; the salty liquid catching in his lips. Zuko's legs turned shaky, and he crumbled to his knees; gripping the base of his head and wringing his hands through his wet hair. Heavy pants rocked through his chest in quick secession.

Zuko didn't hear Iroh walking up behind him; the roar of the rain in his ears blocking out the heavy man's footsteps. The general placed a thick hand on the boy's shoulder, and lowered himself to his knees before him. Iroh lifted the prince's head with his other hand, brushing away the trail of tears that feel from the boy's right eye. "It is alright Prince Zuko. There is no reason to cry."

"I can't…" Zuko's voice trailed away. He didn't speak another word to finish. His sobbing grew as an almost pained expression set into his face. Iroh understood what was causing his nephew so much distress. He leaned forward, enveloping Zuko in a tight hug. He squeezed in reassurance, as Zuko melted into his arms. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

-oOo-

Morning came soon after, the light of the rising sun hitting Zuko's face through the large hole that took out a wall of the shack they were staying in. His eyes opened slowly, as grogginess still hovered over him like a thick blanket. The prince blinked several times, unsure how he had gotten down from the top of the mountain the night prior. He shock off the forgotten night, and ran a hand through his shaggy hair; grateful that it had dried from is trip in the down pour.

Rising from the mat he was using, Zuko stumbled out of the room in search for his uncle. He spotted the man instantly, sitting feet away in front of a small fire, with a cracked cup in his hand. With a thin frown, the prince made his way towards the man and sat opposite the flame.

Iroh lifted his eyes to look at his nephew and smiled. "How are you feeling Zuko?"

"Fine." The teen responded.

"Good." Iroh smiled as he sipped from the cup. A small grimace flashed over his face, as he sat he cup down. "I was afraid you would have caught a cold from your walk last night."

Zuko looked sheepish, as he played with a tearing fringe of his shirt. "About that-"

"There is no reason to explain." Iroh smiled reassuringly. "I am just glad you didn't wander into trouble. But you could have got hurt."

Zuko tossed his Uncle a blank stare. "I was standing on top of a hill. A flat hill."

"In a strong storm." Iroh corrected. "That wasn't a mere rain shower last night. It took a wall out of that house." Iroh gestured to the building they were using for shelter.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "The wall was already gone, Uncle."

Iroh looked to ponder what his nephew said. After a moment, he shook his head. "That's not the point. The point is that running off on your own was dangerous. What could have happened if that storm had picked up and you were caught in it? You could have gotten hurt."

A dense sigh escaped Zuko's lips. "I am a big boy. I can handle myself."

"I know you are." Iroh exhaled in a frustrated manner. "But if you were got hurt, I would not forgive myself."

"It wouldn't be your fault." Zuko's eyes widened as his uncle's words hit him. A low growl raced through the clearing, sending a jolt through Zuko's still waking mind. He shifted quickly, in search of the noise, but froze when he heard it a second time. Glancing down at his torso, Zuko pressed his hand into it; concerned with the way he could feel his ribs through the skin. The roar came from his stomach once more. "Do we happen to have any food?"

"All we have is the tea you made yesterday." Iroh said. He cast a glare down at the glass before him. "And I would not suggest trying to drink that. I may have shaved a few years of my life off by trying."

Zuko frowned at the insult as he stood. With a glance he moved towards the shack. It only took a few moments of rummaging to find the small bag he had picked up along the way.

Iroh turned his head to follow the boy's movements. "What are you looking for?"

Zuko came back out, and moved towards the fire. Dropping the bag into the dirt, he retook his seat across from the fire. "I have a bit of money."

"And where did you get that?"

Zuko opened his mouth to answer, but paused as if to reconsider his answer. "Odd jobs. But I've got at least six copper pieces and a possible silver piece floating around in there."

"Odd jobs?" Iroh crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

Zuko frowned in frustration. "We need food. And you're going to need something for that shoulder of yours."

"My shoulder is fine." Iroh answered, rubbing a hand over the injured area.

"Your shoulder is not fine." Zuko narrowed his eyes at the man.

Iroh chuckled. "I did not know you cared so much. And here I thought you were just waiting for the right time to get rid of me."

"You make me sound heartless." Zuko chuckled. "Besides, if I don't make sure you're fine, something tells me you'll spend the whole time complaining about shoulder pain."

Iroh smiled. "You know me so well. So into town it is?"

Zuko laughed whole hearting; the sound bringing a shine to Iroh's eyes. "Just get on the ostrich horse, old man."

-oOo-

The city of Hasu bustled around the Fire Nation fugitives as they shoved through the crowded streets of the market place. Iroh walked in step beside Zuko, making sure to keep his nephew always within reach as they searched the shops for one that sold rice. The pair passed through a group of chuckling boys. Iroh smiled at the youth as Zuko shot a glare as one final boy shoved between them to catch up with the others. The force the boy used to part them sent a ribbon of pin down Iroh's shoulder.

He gritted his teeth, wishing to mask the burning sensation that shot from the healing lightning wound. The grimace that spread over his face must have been clear, because Zuko paused and gave the man a concerned frown.

"Are you okay Uncle?"

"I am fine." Iroh's voice held a breathless edge. His attention drifted towards an empty set of steps that seemed to be calling his name. Placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder he leaned his weight slightly. "I just need to sit for a bit. Would you mind getting the rice on your own?"

Iroh didn't wait for a response before he stepped around. From behind him, he could hear Zuko agreeing to follow the request. The general kept an eye on his nephew as Zuko continued to search for their dinner and he moved towards the park bench. It was a relief for his aching body when the man sat on the wooden seats. The slop in the center, where the wood had bowed slightly was a release giving flaw in the seat, as it allowed the retired general to slid back and lean his weight against the back board. The city continued to move around him, and after a moment he could no longer spot Zuko moving through the crowd. Worry; an emotion he had become used to feeling when it concerned the young prince sank over him as the mess of black hair was no longer in his sight. He fought the urge to forget the pain in his shoulder, and relocate the boy. Iroh shoved the anxiety down and repositioned himself on the bench.

He allowed his eyes to drift among the citizens of Hasu, watching as the previously seen group of boys circled back, and shoved each other playfully as they made their way back down the street. The sight of them reminded the man of the days whenever Zuko, Azula and Lu Ten had played like that. It seemed all too long ago that The Dragon of the West had sat watching the young children play; free of the war, free of expectations, and none of them knowing that Lu Ten would only play for much longer.

Those memories faded away as the group of children began to disperse. Iroh's gaze roamed the street, searching for something to keep his attention as he rested. His eyes landed on a tall, slender woman who stood with her back towards him only three buildings down. Her long black hair fell loose down her back; the dark ebony contrasting with the light green dress that clung to her frame near the waist, and hung loose around her lower half. The woman slid something into the basket she carried on her right side. As her head lowered, the black hair cascaded like a waterfall to cover the majority of her face. Her slim, pointed nose was clear through the hair, and its light pigment was almost white against the black framing. As she lifted her head, the rush of hair fell back and Iroh was given a clear sight of her stunning golden eyes.

Iroh didn't consider the dull burn of pain in his shoulder as he stood and stepped towards the woman. She had her face turned back away, but turned whenever Iroh tapped her shoulder twice. Surprise, mixed with the subtle existence of fear spread through her thin eyes. "Iroh? Is that you? What are you… what are you doing here?"

Iroh smiled at the woman. "It is lovely to see you again Ursa. It has been to long since I last laid eyes on you."

"What are you doing here?" An underlining hostility sat on her words. "How did you find me?"

Iroh was taken aback by the violent undertones. It was a quality that normally did not rest in her usually sweet and caring voice. The harsh manner with which she spoke her words confused and worried the male. "I asked you a question Iroh. Are you here under Ozai's orders?"

"Ozai's orders?" Iroh raised an eyebrow at the question. "I assure you my lady, if my brother knew we were here, it would not be good for any of us."

Ursa seemed to ponder those words. "How are you here? Why are you here?"

"Dinner." Iroh answered with a nod. "This town was close and after twenty four hours, well a man cannot live without food."

"You came all the way into the Earth Kingdom for dinner?" Ursa readjusted the basket on her arm.

"That is a long," Iroh sighed, "and complicated story. One I do not wish to tell in such an open area. And most of the story includes Zuko, and I think he would like to be the one to tell you those parts."

"Zuko?" Ursa's eyes widened and the previous apprehension in her voice fell away. "Where is he?"

"Getting rice I do believe." Iroh answered; glancing in the direction of where Zuko had disappeared off to. "Something tells me he is probably agrueing with a rice seller at this moment."

"Zuko is actually _here_?" Ursa's voice held so much hope. "In this town? What is he doing here? What are you doing here?"

Iroh chuckled. "Like I said, it is a very long story."

"Are you two going to be in the city long?" Ursa asked.

"As long as we need to be." Iroh answered a smile on his face.

Ursa's face lit up, and she signaled for Iroh to pause for a moment. She turned to the market stand behind her, and after borrowing a thin slip of parchment and a quill, she turned back to Iroh and handed him the folded slip of paper. "As soon as you find Zuko, please bring him to this address. I'd stay and wait with you here, but I don't want to leave little Aina and Ivira home alone for too long. Last time I did that, I came home to mud everywhere."

Iroh nodded as he pocketed the address. Confusion spread over his face as he completely registered everything the woman said. "Aina and Ivira?"

"Oh, I guess I have a lot to fill in as well as catch up on." A low giggle escaped from Ursa's throat. "They are my daughters."

"Daughters?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

Ursa smiled as she took Iroh's hand. "I know. It's a lot to take in. But please, the two of you come by. It's been too long since I have seen either you or my son."

-oOo-

Zuko repositioned the small bag on his back that contained the newly bought rice as he made his way back to where he figured he left his Uncle. The prince scanned the side of the streets in hope of spotting the general before he lost his patience in the matter. The bag of rice; large enough for at least a week's worth of lunch and dinner did not weight much, but as it bounced with each step Zuko took, it grated at his annoyance.

The entire process of buying the rice had left the banished prince in a slightly sour mood. The six or so copper piece he had prior to the shopping now was only two. The constantly running low of money, mixed with the continuous fleeing, and the ever foreboding sense of being capture and or killed, just left Zuko frustrated and exhausted. All those feelings had come into light as the teen attempted his bartering with the rice seller. It was like driving an ax through his already near exploding emotions.

Spotting his Uncle; sitting on the same bench he left the man on, Zuko sighed in relief and made his way over. He dropped himself into the seat and sent a forced smile towards the man. "And how are you? Did you make any friends?"

"You seem a bit frustrated my nephew." Iroh smiled at the boy's annoyance. "Are you alright."

"I just want to get out of here." Zuko sighed.

"Really?" The smile was etched into Iroh's face at this point. "What if I had a reason for us to stay? Even for just a bit longer."

Zuko's one eyebrow rose in curiosity, but the tightness of his lips was from frustration. "We are not staying for that Pai Sho tournament. I don't care how much you like the game."

"Pai Sho tournament?" Iroh ran a hand through his beard. "I may have to look into that. It might prove useful for future needs. But no, that was not the reason I thought we might stay."

"Than what was?"

Iroh dropped his hand. "Would you believe me if I said I saw your mother?"

"What?" Zuko almost had to control his volume. "Are you serious? If you're joking I will hurt you, old man."

Iroh frowned. "I would never joke about something like that Zuko. I would not do that to you."

"So you're serious?" The corners of Zuko's frown were beginning to rise in a hopeful action. "She's really here? Where?"

Zuko stood, looking around the market place for the sight of the woman. Iroh pulled him back down onto the bench gently. "She had to leave before you came back. But I have the address of where she is. She wants to see you."

"Why didn't she wait?" Zuko's voice was childlike as he spoke. A familiar sense sank through him, one that was similar to the morning all those years ago when he'd woken up to find his mother gone.

"She said she had to-" Iroh chose his words carefully; still unsure himself what it all meant, "-deal with something. But she gave me the address personally and told me that we needed to come by."

Zuko leaned forward, cupping his hands in his lap before him. His ember eyes lowered to the ground, fanning interest in the dust around his shoes. "She really wants to see me?"

Iroh gripped the boy's shoulder in reassurance. "She does. Why would she not want to see you?"

"She left us." Zuko wasn't sure if he was talking about just now when he had been so close in seeing her, or the night she had left him at the palace. He wasn't sure how he felt about any of it. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to find his mother. To hold her tight and never let her go again. But part of him, a part that sounded like a naïve child, held a bit of bitterness towards the woman for leaving them all those years ago. "Why would she want to see me know, when she didn't back then."

A sigh came from Iroh's lips. "I don't think that was the reason she left you. I do not know the reasons behind her disappearance, but I know she would not have left you if there had been another choice. Give her the chance to explain."

Zuko looked up from the ground, a determined frown on his face. He stood; pulling his bag onto his shoulder and looked at his Uncle. "What's the address she gave you?"

Iroh stood and smiled. He draped an arm around Zuko's shoulder; both for his own support and in reassurance to the young prince. "That's the spirits. I assure you my nephew, you will be glad you gave her this chance."

-oOo-

The town seemed to grow as they searched for the home. What had appeared to be a measly little village had expanded into several rows of small homes that were spread out among the area. Finding the house had been a challenge, until the two had sucked up their pride and asked for directions. It seemed that Lady Ursa; referred to as Miss Ursa by the villagers, was indeed a popular woman among the village. After directions, it had been fairly easy in finding the house.

It was a modest little thing; made with the same square structure that many Earth Kingdom homes were built using. From an outside glance, it seemed big enough to support an entire family, but small enough as it did not draw much attention to it, compared with the homes around it. What caught Zuko's attention, and what reassured him of being in the right location, was the detailed little wooden plank that hung just above the center of the door. Four little turtleducks, all roughly the same size, were engraved into the wood, behind a much larger mother bird. The sight of the item brought a smile to Zuko's face and encouragement as he knocked.

The door swung open after his fourth knock. The girl, roughly the age of fifteen, who stood in the doorway broke Zuko's confidence. Her eyes were a dark shade of green, and the way they narrowed at the two in the doorway gave them a menacing light; which would have been threatening had she not been so short; the top of her head coming just shy of Zuko's nose. The dark black fringe of her hair brushed along her thin eyebrows; curving themselves to the right. Long hair feel in rippling curls down her back; a section of it draped over her shoulder and covering part of her chest. Her dress was a shade lighter of green than her eyes, and hugged her torso showing her thin figure, only to break at the hip and flow free and end just above her knees. Her feet were covered in thin black flats. "Can I help you with something?"

Her voice was light, sweet almost, but contained a low undertone that pushed it into a strong light. Zuko was lost as to what to say with the girl staring at him. He looked at Iroh behind him for assistance, but the man appeared more than content to allow him to handle the situation. A small smile sat on the general's face. Unsure as to what to say to the unknown female, Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Umm…"

"Look," she sighed with a heavy exhale, "whatever you're selling we don't want it." She moved to close the door.

"We're not selling anything." Zuko placed his foot in the door, preventing her from closing. The girl narrowed her eyes even tighter, the shadow of her hand moving behind her could be seen, but Zuko couldn't tell what she was reaching for. "I'm looking for someone. Her name is Ursa. I was told she lived here and I really need to see her."

The girl's eyes softened. Her head towards the back of the house. "Mama! There are people who are looking for you! I think it's that kid you were telling me about!"

"Let them in!" The voice that came from inside the house was definitely Ursa's. it seemed slightly deeper than what Zuko remembered, but he recognized his voice. "I'll be there in a moment."

The girl nodded and slid aside to allow them in. Zuko had to repress the urge to simply rush passed the girl and find his mother. She seemed so close, and he worried that if his heart rate grew any faster, it may burst from his chest.

"Names Ivira. Sorry about the rude welcome by the way." The girl spoke, drawing Zuko's attention back onto her. She stood between them, smiling. The action lit up her face, bringing out the soft curve of her thin features. "You wouldn't believe how many door to door salesmen come by here. I swear every merchant on his way to Ba Sing Se feels the need to stop by the town. Just last week this poor cabbage seller came through. Poor guy, left with half of his cart on fire."

"It is lovely to meet you Miss Ivira." Iroh addressed the girl.

"Pleasure." Zuko nodded, earning a frown from the girl. He ignored her less than thrilled reaction to him, and instead allowed his eyes to travel over what appeared to be the front room that they were standing in. His gaze landed first on the set of couches that sat facing one another; each a light shade of grey, before drifting along the windowed wall, and taking in the items hanging along the walls. Little paintings hung in sporadic places; consisting of well painted turtleducks and tigerseals, and to the less skilled paintings that appeared to be done with a child's fingers. The items did nothing to confirm or deny his mother's presence here. His footsteps lead him deeper into the room, and closer to the door that he had heard the voice come from.

"Zuko." The calling of his name turned the prince around. His heart jumped and stumbled in his chest several times as he looked at the woman only twenty feet from him. She looked just as he remembered; long black hair the color of soot against her pale snowy skin, and deep ember eyes that seemed to shimmer in the light. But she seemed different. The age lines along her face were visible and clearly beginning to form, and a sprinkle of salty white dotted the roots of her hair. The green dress she wore was similar to the one Ivira had worn to welcome them it, hers only being a deeper shade.

Zuko tried to think of something to say, something to express all of the emotions he had felt for the past few years, along with the ones he felt now. All combinations of words slipped from his mind as his mother closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He instantly melted into her embrace and breathed one word into her shoulder. "Mom."

Ursa placed a hand on the back of his head, almost like she had whenever he had been younger and needing comfort. But this contact was more of a comfort and reassurance to herself. "I have missed you so much my son."

"I've missed you too." Zuko whispered. The two pulled away after a moment, and were surprised to see the line of tears trailing over the others face. Ursa whipped away the tears on her checks before brushing the back of her hand over Zuko's and whipping the tears away.

Her hand brushed against the scarred skin accidently, and he flinched away at the touch. Ursa seemed to realize the subtle action and she stepped back away from him. "I am so sorry. I had no idea that something like that would happen. If I had known…"

"Don't blame yourself." Zuko stopped her quickly. "You couldn't have known."

"Mommy." The voice of a young child bounced off the walls, and froze all of them. Turning his head towards the sound, Zuko spotted the source. The child was small, clearly a young age. Her black hair, as dark as a starless night, framed her thin face, was cut short and barely brushed against her shoulders. But what was most predominate, were the pair of light ember eyes that popped out against her pale skin. The intelligent look behind her gently shaped eyes was so similar to the state Azula had given the world before her gaze had frozen into a permanent glare.

The child landed her eyes onto Zuko, and smiled at him. Her grin was large, and toothy. "Mommy. Who's that?"

-oOo-

The time it took for Zuko to bounce back from the sight of the child was much longer than he would wish to admit. The girl who had greeted them at the door in place of his mother had been one thing, but the toddler smiling at him from his mother's lap was an entirely different topic of interest.

The reunited family had moved their meeting over to the set of couches; Ivira flanking the woman, while Iroh flanked Zuko on the opposite seats. The unnamed toddler bounced about on Ursa's lap, clearly enjoying the sight of company. Her eyes shimmered with the sun light that blinked through the closed blinds of the winder behind her. Her pale features were a strong contrast to the light green shirt that hung from her thin torso, and the dull grey pants that rested on her legs. Her bare feet; holding the tiniest layer of the dirt of childhood on the souls, kicked about merely. She turned her attention up towards her mother. "Mommy? Who are they? I've never seen them?"

Ursa smiled down at the child. "Aina, this is your brother Zuko, and Uncle Iroh."

The child, now named Aina turned her wide eyes up to the pair. Her attention landed on Zuko and stayed. The prince felt her golden gaze roaming over the left side of his face. He suppressed the urge to sink away from under her gaze. When she spoke, Aina's voice showed no signs of being effected by Zuko's physical scar. "Brother? Like Ivira is?"

"Not quite honey." Ursa replied with a chuckled. "Ivira is your sister. Zuko is your brother."

"What's the difference?" Aina asked.

"He's the boy version of siblings." Ivira answered. She rested her weight on her elbow positioned on the arm of the chair as she tossed a smirk at Zuko. "But with that hair and those little hips, I just might figure he was a girl."

"Excuse me?" Zuko scoffed. The banished prince leaned his weight forward to get a better look at her. The girl merely let the smirk grow larger on her lips.

"What," she feigned innocents in her words. "I can't help it that you sashay your hips when you walk. Like seriously, when you swish like that, you're sending the wrong message to the guys around you. Shorten your skirt and you'll have suitors at your door in an hour."

"Ivira." Ursa's voice was stern as she scolded the girl. "That is not how we treat our guest. Apologize."

The girl's expression dropped, a flash of shame etching over her features. Lifting her gaze back onto Zuko, her stare quickly turned blank. "I'm sorry. I'm working on my attitude towards people. Mom's still trying to engrave those social norms into me."

Ursa only shock her head, unable to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Iroh took this moment to pop a question that had been on his mind since they had entered the house: "And where did you pick up this little Spitfire. She reminds me much of how you were as a youth."

"She's been with me since shortly after I arrived in the Earth Kingdom." Ursa answered, using her free arm to pull the girl in question closer to her. Ivira smiled slightly at the action. "I found her causing trouble one day and realized how much I missed having children to care for. She's been with me since."

"And her?" Zuko asked, his eyes landing on the small toddler who had not removed her gaze from him since they had sat down. He didn't know how he felt about the child, and he wasn't sure rather he wanted to believe what he was seeing. There was no doubt that the child sitting on his mother's lap was indeed a born Fire Nation, and each moment he could find another trait that reminded him much of his Azula had looked as a child.

"I was pregnant." Ursa answered. "I didn't know until I was already on a boat and on my way here. If Ozai had known… I had a hard enough time running as it was. He would have sent bounty hunters after me if he knew I was carrying his child."

"But why did you leave?" Zuko found that he could not contain the question any longer. "You just left without a reason."

"I had a reason." Ursa answered. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the smiling child in her lap. "Could you take your sister to play, Ivira?"

"Ya." Ivira answered. She stood from her seat, and tossed a curious glance over at the banished royalty before she scooped Aina up in her arms and left the room. Silence sank over the room before Ursa continued.

"Your father never told you why I left, did he?"

"No." Zuko answered, bitterness on his lips. "He didn't say anything."

"Murdering a member of the royal family is considered treason." Ursa answered. A dark shadow sank over her eyes. "Murdering the Fire Lord is the highest form of treason there is. But killing a child, one of their own flesh and blood… that is something I would commit any crime to stop."

"Killing a child…" Zuko muttered the words, realization hitting him heavily. "Azula's taunts."

"She hadn't been lying." Ursa replied. "Your father was going to do it, and Azulon wasn't planning on changing his ruling no matter how much I pleaded. I couldn't allow it to happen, you are my son I would kill to protect you. And that's exactly what I did. Azulon didn't see it coming, he never expected what I was capable of. The fool thought he was nearly immortal. Your father knew what I had done and threatened to end me there. All he wanted was to rule, and I gave him the chance to. After that, he was too thrilled about my changing Azulon's will that he could have cared less about if I had killed his father or an entire town. But he quickly worried what I was capable of. If I killed one Fire Lord, what was to stop me from killing another? He wasn't planning on letting me leave alive that night. I barely made it out of the capital."

"Are you saying that you killed Fire Lord Azulon?" Iroh asked. His voice held no signs of the emotions he held.

"I am." Ursa answered. "And I am sorry Iroh. I know he was your father, and you had just lost your son prior to that, but I could not let them do that to my son. I would not sit by as Zuko was sacrificed because of Ozai's petty greed."

"I completely understand." Iroh answered. There sat an unidentified undertone in his uncle's voice that confused Zuko. He had gotten pretty good at reading his uncle and what he was thinking, but at this moment he could not completely requester the undertones to his voice. He didn't know if it was slight anger or bitterness or sadness, but there was something there that gave his already deep voice a grave sounding undertone. "I would have done anything to save my son, regardless of who I injured in the process. I can't blame you for being a parent."

"You did it for me." Zuko's voice was a lot easier to figure out. It was shaky and vulnerable, just as he was. "You did all that to save me."

"And I would have done it a thousand times over any day if it meant you got to see the sun rise." Ursa whipped away a forming tear from the corner of her eyes. "I would do anything to keep you safe."

"But you left me there." Zuko's voice suddenly picked up a level of hostility that scared both him and those around him. "You left me with the man who according to you, had no problem killing me off."

Ursa seemed to realize her son's growing hurt, and tried her best to calm him. "It was the safest place for you."

"The safest!" Zuko didn't buy what she was saying.

"I could have died Zuko." Ursa's voice no longer held the kind tones that a mother had. Her words were quick, and blunt, causing Zuko to blink several times at the change in her tone. "I could have easily been caught and killed before I even got out of the Fire Nation. What would your father had done if he had caught you with me? And even if I had managed to escape with you, what kind of a life would that leave you to have. Always running, scared that someone would recognize you. I couldn't bring myself to make you suffer thought it."

"But I would have been with you." Zuko dropped his eyes, hoping to avoid making eye contact with his mother. His petty feelings of abandonment had clearly hurt his mother, and Zuko couldn't bring himself to face her. For so long, he had been left to think that it had been his fault that their mother had left. That she had simply grown tired of constantly having to pick him up and dust him off after he fell for the countless time. He had never once stopped to consider what had gone on that night. Never stopped to think of what his mother must have given up. "I'm sorry."

"No I am sorry Zuko." Ursa was up from her seat, and kneeling in front of Zuko. Her petite hand gripped his sharp chin gently and lifted his head. Dull ember eyes met vivid gold. "You went through so much, and I wasn't there beside you. And I am so sorry for that. You're right, I shouldn't have left you in your father's care, but it was the best I could do. I thought you would be safe. Your father was too much of a coward to try anything while on the throne. You would have been safe with your Uncle and everyone around and I prayed that they would be enough to keep your father in line."

Ursa's fingers were stroking Zuko's checks in a way she had not done since he was a small child. Her thumb brushed against the burnt skin. Both of the flinched inward at the contact. "I never thought he would do something like this. If I had known that this would happened, I would have taken you with me that night, regardless of the danger."

"This wasn't your fault." Zuko's hand gently wrapped around his mothers, which was still placed on the ridged tissue of his cheek. He carefully lifted her hand away, more from habit then anything. "I was the one to open my mouth."

Ursa gave Zuko's hand a squeeze, unsure what to say to the child. Before she could even attempt to, the sound of movement came from her side. The trio's eyes drifted towards the sound, spotting Aina standing in the doorway. The young girl's face held an unsure frown, as if she were debating about entering of not. Ursa motioned for the girl to continue, and she did quickly. Aina's gaze roamed over her mother, before landing directly on Zuko. Her small hands reached out and took his. "Can Zuko come play with us?"

Zuko was unsure by the contact. The child continued to smile up at him with startling ember eyes. Her thin lips were placed into a wide grin, parted to see the teeth beneath. The banished prince was not used to children, especially ones who wanted to be around him. "Umm…" He turned his gaze to his mother.

Ursa offered no signs of assistance, only grinning behind her palm. She nodded her head down at Aina in response. "If he wants to."

Aina's face lit up. She jumped several times, tugging on Zuko's hand in the process. "Come play with us! Please!"

Zuko couldn't find the words to decline that girl's desires. She stared up at him with eyes that seemed to continue to grow and shine bright each second he took to respond. With a resonating sigh, he nodded his head in agreement. Aina squealed in delight, before yanking the older boy from the couch. He tipped forward at her tug, and found himself being pulled quickly from the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he just barely caught the sight of his mother and uncle chuckling at his predicament before the front room disappeared behind a wall, and he found himself standing in what could only be a child's room.

The bright pink walls were a startle to his eyes. As soon as it took in the walls, and he watched his step over the litter of dolls on the floor, Zuko found himself being lead into the center of the room where Ivira already sat waiting. A small frown shot over the girl's face as Aina pulled Zuko down with her. She pushed it aside as she placed a small male doll into Zuko lap. "Here you go. You can play the boy doll."

"Ya!" Aina smiled, clearly having different feelings towards the banished prince then the other girl was having. "You get to be the boy doll! I sometimes makes Ivira play the boy when we play with the boy doll, but she doesn't do the voices were well. But that's 'cause she's not a boy. But you're a boy so you can be the boy doll."

"Okay." Zuko finally came out of the stunned state he had been in. Picking up the doll placed before him, he looked at the dark black strings of hair that hung from its sowed head. He squeezed it once, noticing how soft the item was in his hand. It reminded him of the dolls he used to get Azula her for birthday when they had been younger, and more civil to one another.

"Just follow what she does." Ivira whispered into Zuko's ear, picking up on his confusion in the matter. The prince glanced up at the girl who had seemed to make it her point to drive a needle through his neck. She sent him a small smile before picking up the doll on her lap and turning to Aina. "Now," her voice was at least an octave higher than normal, "about my dress."

"Oh yes." Aina's words were coated in laughter. She held her doll tight as she turned, the toy's strands of brown hair flapping in the movement. After a moment of rooting through the small pile of fabric to her side, she turned back, holding what appeared to be a small pink dress, roughly the size to fit the dolls. "Here is your dress."

"Thank you." Ivira answered, taking the dress. Her eyes moved from the item she collected and the doll in her hand. Tugging on the green dress her doll already wore, she turned to Zuko, keeping her voice still high in that voice she was doing. "What do you think of my dress?"

"Lovely." Zuko answered. His voice was unsure, but it gained a smirk of approval from Ivira, and a giggle of joy from Aina. After that moment, the game progressed, much to Zuko's confusion. The majority of the time was spent with Aina regaling them with a tale of some princess and a badgerfrog that Zuko felt he should know. As time progressed, Zuko found himself forgetting everything that had happened over the past few years, he forgot every lie that had recently found truth. His focus was on the young child, his little sister, who seemed to grow in excitement with each moment.

Twenty minutes into the game, he found Ivira leaning on him for support in a laughing fit, and Aina plopping down into his laugh also in laughter. He was still unsure how he was meant to react to the situation, but he found a quiet chuckled building and pushing through his throats. It only took a few minutes after that, for the laughter to fight its way completely from his lips. The deep baritone vibrated off the walls, and sounded of a newly winged angel.

That was how Ursa and Iroh found the three, in a fit a laughter and none of them remembering what it was that one of them had said. Ursa turned to Iroh, smiling at the scene before them. "Would you two care to stay for dinner?"

Iroh smiled as he nodded. 'I don't think he will want to leave anytime soon." His eyes didn't remove themselves from his nephew, watching as the teen dropped the barriers he had built over the last few years.

**-oOo-**

**So there it is. If there are any question, any things that you see that needs to be revised, let me know. Always looking for new ways to better my writing, and any constructive criticism and comments are appreciated. **


	2. By No Means- Eppic

**And so we have chapter two! Thank you everyone who has either followed, faved, commented or a mix of any of these three. It means a lot, and I'm glad you enjoyed. I hope you continue to enjoy in the future and I do not disappoint.  
I am sorry for taking so long to update. I got caught up with all the college papers, making Halloween costumes, house cleaning, and way too much work. But now I'm back, and hopefully updates won't take two months to do. This college semester is coming to an end so without those constant papers I should have more time. Now if only I could get everyone else to let me have more than an hour alone at a time prior to midnight, then maybe I can get things done.  
As for the characters present, I do not own them. At least a portion of them I don't. All characters who have appeared in the show 'Avatar the Last Airbender' are clearly not mine. **

**-oOo-**

"_Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."  
-William Shakespeare_  
-oOo-

"It's a pretty easy job. You ask what they want, fill the drink and collect the money. Think you can do that?" Zuko tried to suppress the glare that was forming behind his eyes at the man. Kanji was a tall black haired man with eyes that sunk into his head. He had been the first to offer Zuko employment in the dining section of the local inn he ran. The prince had taken to the idea, in hopes that it would allow him to blend in better with the town. The story of him being an Earth Kingdom soldier, honorably discharged after injury had been easily believed by the town folks. No one, save children and a few nosy neighbors, pressed on the issue of the scar when they thought it was an injury of war. Tossing in that Iroh was Ursa's brother, who had come to accompany 'Lee' seemed to make the story even more believable. As Ursa and the girl had only been living in the town for little more than a year, it was easy to insert the little white light into the truth. No one questioned a soldier returning home to his mother, or a brother retiring with his family. They fit in easily enough.

"I think I got it." Zuko nodded, doing well to keep his voice hospitable.

Kanji inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Good. And I hope you understand that I do not accept lateness."

Zuko frowned. "I'll be on time."

"Good." Kanji muttered. The man's tanned rounded face spoke of aging under the forming wrinkles, but his piecing green eyes held a wildness of youth. The hair he pulled back into a chopped ponytail was salt-and-peppered just as the thick beard which grew along his jaw line. Kanji clasped a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I'm glad to have you one board. Just remember that if they look under aged, they sit away from the bar. And if you take a shot, you get one free. The rest you pay for."

"Will do." Zuko answered, his voice a drone as he followed Kanji across the room and behind the bar's counter. He allowed his eyes to roam over the tavern, watching the handful of customers who paid no mind to a young male picking up his first day of work. A smile graced his face for only a second at the prospect of what this life was offering. He had begun to accept the fact that catching Avatar's wasn't something that was going to happen anytime soon. Having his mother once more, and not only her but Iroh, Aina and even Ivira, was a bit of a comfort in accepting that truth. The life he had been trying to regain, the home he had been searching for, it all seemed to be right in front of his eyes. So easy for him to pick up and insert himself into.

The smile fell though at the thought of what this life meant. Living out his days in the Earth Kingdom. Under a name and past that was not his. It seemed an anticlimactic way for his life to settle, given all that had happened. Would all of his struggles, his past, and his birthright all be for nothing? He hadn't truly been Prince Zuko since cutting away his ties to the Fire Nation and taking the name Lee. But he thought it would have all lead to more. To something more than blending into a small town, and going unnoticed.

Kanji gave last minute instructions before leaving him to his work. Glancing out the large window of the inn's tavern, Zuko watched the people of the town pass by. They had no clue who they had just let move into their town. Watching them move, Zuko found his mind calming. The prospect of greatness sat over him, waiting to be achieved. Zuko could feel it. He could feel that tug on him, telling him that there was more to come then this. It was a normal feeling, one that he had chosen to ignore several times in the past when he had felt it.

Setting a shot glass on the counter, he wrapped his fingers around a freshly opened bottle of rice wine and poured enough to fill the small cup. The sound of the tavern was a background disturbance as he brought the glass to his lips. He had had alcohol before; sips while at functions and a rather long night on the ship that he wished to never speak of. He wasn't big on alcohol, but he couldn't pass Kanji's offer for the free shot. It seemed the right way to mark the start of a new life.

He had found something good in this town. Something he hadn't even know he was looking for. Serendipity the word was. With a smile on his face, he took his first free shot as Lee.

-oOo-

The steady beat of a knife clicking against the wooden cutting board drifted through the air as Ursa sliced apart the tomato-carrots for dinner. She sent a glance onto Zuko, watching as he sliced apart the raw pork. The teen talked animatedly about something that Ursa didn't remember. She had taken to listening rough ten minutes ago. She could only smile as the prince continued chatting about what he had seen while in the North Pole. She was a little ashamed that she had dropped out of the conversation so easily, and that she really had no clue what her son was talking about at the moment, but she was simply glad to hear his voice. She finished dicing the tomato-carrots just as Zuko stopped talking. She looked up, realizing that he had asked her a question that she didn't hear. "What?"

"I was asking where you picked up Ivira." Zuko repeated. He cast his mother a strange look, but seemed to decide against venturing deeper into that thought.

"It was a few years ago." Ursa answered, remembering instantly the young girl she had found digging through her purse. Under her care, Ivira had grown healthy and beautiful, but the mother still remembered the scrawny, dirt covered child who had looked up at her with bright green eyes. It seemed almost a lifetime ago. But then again, Ursa felt as if she had lived many different lives. "Few months after I made it into the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko dropped the knife and turned to look at her fully. "What about her family?"

"There wasn't one." Ursa sighed. She picked her finger against the discarded knife as she remembered her first encounter with the young girl who would become one of her daughters. "But that's her story to tell."

Zuko nodded in understanding. Glancing over at the meat, he glanced back up at her. "How much does she know about who you are? I mean, does she know everything?"

"She knows." Ursa smiled. "She's known for a while who I really am."

"Are you sure that was a smart idea?" Zuko asked. "I mean, you are on the run. Was telling her a smart idea?"

Ursa smiled as she dropped the tomato-carrots into the pot. "Yes, telling her was perfectly fine. I trust her Zuko. Now could you put that meat on the stove and start a fire for it."

"Sure." Zuko nodded. Scooping the meat into a pan, he positioned it onto one of the back burners. A flick of his wrist ignited the burner on a low level. Leaning his weight against the counter he watched as Ursa stirred the pot of vegetables and broth. "I'm just saying. Telling her was kind of dangerous. What if she had let something slip? What if somebody had found out who you were? Who Aina was?"

A small frown sank over Ursa's face as she turned towards her son. Setting the wooden spoon aside, she turned towards him. "I trust Ivira with my life, Zuko. She is just as much my child as you, or Aina, or Azula is. Just because it's not by blood, doesn't mean that I don't trust and love her like my own. This isn't about me trusting her though, is it? What's really on your mind?"

"It's nothing." Zuko shrugged. He made a move to turn, but froze at Ursa's hand placed on his shoulder. Sighing, he turned back towards her. "I'm just a little jealous. I've spent years wondering where you where, wondering if you were even still alive, and that whole time you were here. You have a new life, a new family. I haven't even been here a week. Part of me is a little jealous that I didn't get to be part of all this."

"Zuko." Ursa smiled sadly at her son as she understood what he was saying. "You are part of this family and don't ever feel like you're not. I am so fortunate and happy that you are here. Words can't even describe how ecstatic I am to have you once more. And no matter what happens, you will always be my son and I will always love you."

"Mom! We're back!" The unmistakable voice of Ivira bounced off the walls, followed by the shutting of a door. Her energetic presents radiated through the walls and into the kitchen. "We got the groceries you needed."

"Quite!" Aina's voice yelled back from another room. A grogginess clung to the child's words. "I'm sleeping! Can't a girl get some beauty sleep?"

Ursa chuckled at the interaction coming from the other room. Before going back to stirring the pot, she placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Just give her a chance. You may find that the two of you are more alike than you think."

"Yes ma'am." Zuko nodded towards his mother before moving to help Ivira and Iroh carry the groceries into the kitchen.

-oOo-

"So where is this bonding you were talking about?" Zuko drown, digging his hand deeper into his pockets. His eyes rolled until they locked onto Ivira beside him. She sent back a small smile, refusing to answer as she continued leading him farther down the street. The skip in her step didn't falter under his curious stare. Part of him was suspicious of her desire to spend time with him. Over the past week and a half that he and Iroh had been living with them, Ivira had not been quite hostile, as she was distant towards him. Zuko was used to angry and aggressive women; his own sister and the waterbending friend of the Avatar top of the list, but aloof and erratic was not something he had experience dealing with. Every time he felt as if she were going to befriend him, she'd quickly stop and continue the behavior similar to when siblings got into a large argument with one another. His mother told him to wait for her to open up to him, but he was finding his patience running low for the girl who seemed to want to stake her claims of the family.

The noise of the town fell away as they moved farther down the dirt path. Zuko; once realizing he wasn't getting an answer from the girl anytime soon, turned his gaze instead to the changing scenery around them. Open fields were a relaxing view. He'd never say it aloud, but he found the landscape of the Earth Kingdom to be calming and beautiful; the dull green and yellows of the tall bush grass and trees, a strange difference from the vibrant blues and greens of the oceans and tropical trees that he had grown up on. The dusty smell that seemed to always reside in the air didn't tickle violently at his nose at it first had. He wasn't sure rather it was that he had just gotten used to the dry terrain of the country, or if he had found himself no longer holding any desire to hate it now that made him feel so relaxed. Silence continued over them as the noise of the town became a mutter behind their ears. The near silent click of the souls of their shoes tapping against the dirt road laid a steady beat to the singing of the birds flying overhead.

"That's where we're going." Ivira's voice broke through the air, her honeyed tone cutting through the calls of nature. Her hand shot out, gripping Zuko's arm firmly just below the elbow. The action sent a quick defensive shudder through his body that he surprised. Drawing his attention, she pointed out forward, the tip of her finger directed at what appeared to be a small farm off in the distance of the horizon. Zuko squinted, making out the rows of trees that ran along the home. The call of domesticated animals tainted the air. His ears picked up the unmistakable call of a herd of pigchickens, their shrill snorting dancing above any other sound.

He was brought back to the last time he had been around the creatures. Lee's face once more danced through his mind, recalling the sheer look of fear that had played through the young child's brown eyes. The youth's screams of hatred and betrayal played through his ears, drowning out the call of the animals ahead. He shock off the memories, wishing to not visit them at the moment. At any moment if he could help it. Brushing the past aside, he dropped his gaze back down to Ivira. "You drug me all the way out here to see a farm?"

"Not just any farm," Ivira's smile sunk though her words, tinting them with a sweet if not devilish gloss. "Have you ever had moon peaches?"

"I grew up in the Fire Nation," Zuko stated, "of course I've had moon peaches. They grow on every other tree. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You see that farm up there," Ivira asked. Once she received a nod from Zuko, she continued. "It belongs to old man Minoru. Moon peaches are hard to grow in most of the Earth Kingdom. Something about the soil and sun light. He's the only one to grow them for the next forty miles."

Zuko's eyebrow rose in a mix of confusion and irritation. "You drug me all the way out here for fruit?"

"For amazing fruit." Ivira corrected. "Also for a little bit of thrill. Minoru doesn't like to give those peaches away for cheap."

"You want to steal peaches from him?"

"You bet." Ivira beamed in delight. "You aren't as slow as I thought you were. You ever stolen anything?"

Zuko took a moment, debating what his answer should be. Part of him wanted to snicker at the girl's simple peach thieving, and brag of the items that had found their way under his sticky fingers; bread to Avatar's included. A second voice in his head; the one that tended to shout the more logical and ignored options, told him that those stories were meant for the dark corners of his memories. A shrug tugged at his shoulders. "A few things. Quite many things actually."

Ivira picked up something in his voice that made her smile. The hostility between them began to melt away. Eying the farm, she kept a close eye on the line of trees ahead and the movement of an aged man feeding the animals. Her gaze moved back onto Zuko, watching the emotions that danced under his nearly impregnable expressions. "What kind of things?"

The question caught Zuko off guard, sending a stumble through his steps. Righting his footing, he drug his calloused hand through his mess of black hair. "You know. Stuff. Things. What about you? Do those sticky fingers catch anything other than peaches?"

"You'd be surprised what they stick too." A flash of something unreadable danced through Ivira's eyes. But it passed in a second, being replaced by the usual shine that they usually held. The warming interaction between the two only grew as the smile that flashed onto her lips formed into a large open grin as she yanked on Zuko arm, indicating him to follow her as she pulled him behind the line of apple trees framing the farm. A girlish giggle escaped from her lips as she pushed him down onto his knees. His momentary surprise was shoved aside as she placed a finger over her lips and whispered a shushing sound. Her eyes scanned through the trees, watching something move on the other side. Zuko gazed in the direction she was, catching attention of the elderly gentlemen moving about on the other side.

The man, who he assumed to be Minoru, showed no indication of realizing that he was being watched as he dropped the last bit of food down to the squawking pigchickens, before climbing up the steps into his home. He paused for a second, looking out over the farm as if sensing their presents through the trees. Shrugging, the man readjusted his green tunic before entering into the home. The slamming of the door behind him echoed through the open air, cutting off the noise of the animals. Seconds passed in silence before the calls of the domesticated animals once more entered into the air. Ivira smirk was nearly audible as she slide through the space in front of her. She sent back a wave of encouragement to Zuko, indicating for him to follow her. The prince sent a nervous stare at the door, waiting for the old man to come barreling out at them. The moment of fear seemed odd in Zuko's mind. He had rushed head long into a heavily guarded prison in order to rescue a growing nuisance in his life; a cheap mask and pair of broad swords his only source of comfort. Plucking a few peaches from a tree should have been an afterthought. But as Zuko followed behind Ivira; taking due notion to keep the house in focus as he moved, he could not for the life of him shake the nagging feeling pulling at his chest as he moved. Maybe it was the memories of all the things his fingers had picked up along his life. Maybe it was Iroh's voice pestering him that tea could be brewed in a pot or a cup. Maybe it was just the uncomfortable memories that the calls of the farm animals gave him, but something tugged at him.

"Give me a lift." Ivira's voice came in a sharp whisper, doing well to drag Zuko out of his thoughts. She motioned overhead to the tree full of moon peaches that were too high for her reach. With a last, long gaze at the door, Zuko moved closer to the girl. Linking his fingers tightly together, he placed his palms out, open for her to use. She smiled, taking hold of his shoulders as she stepped into his palm and reached for the peaches. She pulled two down at a time; gripping her fingers around the stems and plucking them from the branches as if she had done it several times before. Expertly shifting them around in her palm she then dropped them into the small bag the dangled from her hips. In a matter of seconds, she had collected at least a half dozen in the bag. Dropping a last set in, she gripped Zuko's shoulder as she dropped down from his hold. Her bangs bounced around her forehead, highlighting the bright gleam that rested in her green eyes. "That's a lot easier to do with tall people. I normally have to climb the tree to get them."

She reached down and buttoned up the top of the bag. With a quick glance at the quiet house, she led him back towards the road. Zuko cast a curious glance down at the younger teen, before glancing back over his shoulder at the home. The door remained closed, stifling some of his worry that they had been caught. The sudden presents in his hand drew him back around. Glancing down, he eyed the stolen moon peach with a hint of satisfaction. The harassing guilt that came with the thieving quickly dropped as his mind once more remembered the thrill and rush that came with it. Picking a few peaches from a tree didn't prove to hold the same amount of thrill that it did when compared to some of his larger heist, but the quick rush that came with his fast beating heart brought about a nostalgia. He glanced at Ivira, who already had her peach in her mouth, gnawing around at what remained around the pit. She raised her eyes onto him, taking his frowning expression in the wrong manner. "You can eat the peach. It's not going to kill you."

"How many times have you done this?" Zuko's voice held a chastising tone. He bit into the peach in his hand, instantly soaking in the juices that poured from the fruit. The sweet tangy flavor reminded him so much of the childhood he had tried so hard to forget. The flavor reminded him of the days before his family had crumbled away. The days when he would sit under the moon peach tree, and let his mind wander over the meaningless things of childhood. Before Avatar's became a propriety, before his mother was taken from him, his cousin lost to the world. He basked in the remembrance of the days when his only concerns were getting a form right.

"Stolen from Minoru?" Her voice was matter of a fact as she swallowed the last bit of her peach. She dropped the pit onto the road. "Dozens of times. He never notices and I like moon peaches. They remind me of home."

"Home?" Zuko's eyebrow rose at the word.

"The colonies." Ivira answered. "They used to import moon peaches all the time for the Fire Nation freaks who lived there. No offense to you."

"None taken." Zuko shrugged.

"Anyways," Ivira pulled a second peach from her bag, and tossed it back and forth as she walked. "I fell in love with them. They were always selling them, and they were the easiest things to steal."

"So you've been peach thieving for a while." Zuko picked up his speed to keep beside her.

"You could say that." The shine in her eyes dropped for a second. The moment passed quickly for when she lifted her gaze back onto Zuko, the usual shine once more appeared. "And what about you? You seemed a bit hesitant to pick the peaches. Are you sure you're up for this? I mean, I don't want to corrupt your conscious or anything."

"You're a little late for that." Zuko answered; a snicker coming from the upturn of his lips.

"Oh really." Ivira challenged. "So a little peach picking isn't going to keep you up at night."

Zuko shock his head, tossing the pit of the peach onto the ground before taking a second one from the bag. "Stealing a few peaches is at the bottom of the things my conscious bugs me over."

"That's right." Ivira grinned. "You've stolen stuff, things before. Now tell me master thief, what are these things."

"Can we just eat these peaches?" Zuko grew a bit uncomfortable under the questions.

"We could." Ivira grinned. She shoved her shoulder into him teasingly. "Or we could do both. I vote for the second one. Come on. I told you some of my life of crime, you tell me some of yours. I mean, the great Prince Zuko has got to have some interesting stories under his belt. So regale me with the tales of his majesties life of crime."

Zuko couldn't fight the chuckle growing in his voice. The mixed emotions he had begun to melt into one. "You ever heard of the Blue Spirit?"

"Of course." Ivira answered quickly. "Everyone has. The rumors about him are pretty amazing sometimes. I mean, they say he broke into a heavily guarded Fire Nation fort. And rescued the Avatar in the process. Plus he's run amok in the Earth Kingdom messing with people. Everyone says he's some kind of ghost. I personally am on the side about him being some demon spirit."

"Oh, he's human." Zuko answered.

"How do you know?" Ivira pressed. A flash appeared over her eyes before they narrowed. "Are you claiming that you're the Blue Spirit?"

"You're not as slow as I thought you were." Zuko chuckled, earning a deep glare from Ivira.

"Hey buddy," she elbowed him, "don't insult me. There is no way that you are the Blue Spirit."

"I still have the mask in my bag." Zuko replied, a mocking tone in his words.

Ivira blinked several times before narrowing her eyes at the prince. "So you're the Blue Spirit? The scourge of the Fire Nation? The idiot who had a cross country crime spree of the Earth Kingdom?"

"I don't think I'm the scourge." Zuko pouted. "And it wasn't a cross country crime spree. It was like a small area."

"I don't believe you." Ivira shock her head. "Why would you become the Blue Spirit?"

Zuko dropped his gaze, picking absentmindedly at what remained of the peach in his hand. "There was a lot going on at the time. Different reasons, different motives. An obscured belief in what was right."

"Does this obscured belief refer to the crime spree," Ivira picked her words carefully, noting the dim light growing behind Zuko's vibrant eyes. "Or the Avatar rescuing."

"A bit of both." Zuko muttered. A frown grew onto his face as he chucked the pit of his peach into the field to his right. Silence sank over them, marred only by the beating of their feet.

Stopping in her steps, Ivira locked her eyes onto Zuko. It took the prince an extra second to realize she had stopped. He paused and turned just as she spoke. "I get it. You had a lot going on. And a lot you don't want to share. I get that."

Zuko's eyebrow rose. "Do you?"

"Trust me," the corner of Ivira's lip pulled into a small grin. "I completely understand. You're not the only one with red in your ledger. I wasn't always playing dolls before moving in with mom. How 'bout we make a deal. When you feel comfortable enough, you can tell me all about Blue Spiriting and all that. And I hope the same can go with me?"

Zuko only stared at her, unsure on how the conversation had turned as quickly as it had. But looking at Ivira, taking note of the completely genuine look of caring behind her eyes, Zuko could only nod. "Deal."

Ivira smiled. "Good. That's good. Spit Shake on it?'

"What?" Zuko's eyebrow rose in alarm.

"Spit Shake." Ivira repeated. "We spit in our hands and then shake on it."

"That's disgusting." Zuko backed away from her and held his hands behind his back. "Keep your spit to yourself."

"You clearly had a horrible childhood" Snickering, Ivira held her hand out in front of her face. She churned up a bit of spit in her throat, before dispelling it onto her hand. She cocked her head to the side, urging him to copy her steps. He shook his head. Ivira frowned, and waited several seconds. After looking down at her extended hand, and realizing that she wasn't planning on dropping the spit shake, Zuko spat into his hand and held it out. Ivira smiled as she took it, and shook. "I'm glad we're bonding."

-oOo-

The days flew by alarmingly fast. The three week mark of Zuko and Iroh's arrive into Hasu grew closer with each sun set. Iroh's injury at the hand of Azula continued to heal at a slow rate. The deep burn had lost most of its brightness after the weeks of proper medical care. It no longer bothered him to make simple movements, but the question of rather the injury would affect his bending had yet to be tested. For Zuko, he found himself sinking into the routine easily. It was a steady life that he found himself enjoying.

Grabbing the rag that stuck out from his back pocket, Zuko stepped passed Aio, as she took over working behind the counter. Whipping off the closest table, Zuko took to readjusting the salt containers on each table. The place was empty, almost as empty at the inn above it. The only sound was of Aio clinking glasses together and the steady noise of Zuko readjusting the tables. From behind, he heard the click of the bell, as the door opened up. Giggles bounced off the wall.

His eyes caught the group of girls entering into the tavern. He quickly spotted Ivira at the lead of the group as they moved to the tables on the other side of the area. He watched the group dropped into their seats, their eyes roaming through the place before they landed on Zuko. Five sets of green eyes locked onto him, four of them shinning as if he were a piece of meat to be taken home with them. Three weeks of getting to know the town just was not enough time for Zuko to get used to Ivira's group of friends.

Shifting his gaze over to Aio, he sent a pleading stare over to her. Aio looked over at the group, before shifting a smirk back towards the prince. She shrugged her shoulder in response before going back to whipping down the counter. With a thin frown over his lips, Zuko made his way over to the table. Silence replaced the girl's talk as he stopped by the table. Pulling out the pad from his pocket, he flipped it to an open page. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take you sugar." The answer was a common one that he got. Not just from the group of his sisters friends, but from a large part of the females that came into the place; either from the town or guest from the hotel. Either way, he wasn't surprised whenever Marico sent him the line. The girl's large brown eyes sat under thick eyelashes that fluttered flirtatiously. Her unevenly chopped chestnut hair bounced as she placed her soft chin into the palm of her hand. To her right sat Aya; the petite, light skinned girl hiding behind a thick collection of black hair that framed her heart shaped face. Light olive trimmed eyes shinned at him. Beside her, Takumi was a complete contrast to her friend. The lower section of her hair hung straight passed her shoulders in an auburn sheet, the top tied together in a messy bun at the back of her head. The startling golden eyes she sported seemed strange against her bronze skin.

"Not on the menu." Zuko retorted.

"Are you a seasonal option?" Rin asked. The smirk on her lips looked deadly under her narrowed emerald eyes. Her sandy brunette hair held a soft curl behind her shoulders. A single thin strand that hung in front of her forehead.

"No." Zuko retorted, sending a thick glare over towards Ivira, as she attempted to hide her forming laughter behind her fist. Realizing she wasn't able to keep the chuckles down, she dropped her forehead into her palm and shook her head. "But Kanji did get a crate of bean curd puffs."

"Can we just get a box of custard tarts?" Ivira kept her head in her palm.

"One box." Zuko nodded before turning towards the kitchen. Before stepping fully away, he turned and looked back at Ivira. She seemed to sense his stare and lifted her head. The deep red along her checks spoke clearly on the embarrassment she found herself being in. "Keep them in line please."

"Will do," she muttered she he made his way into the inn's kitchen. A bout of laughter danced from the girls.

Rin's eyes followed Zuko for a moment before they rolled over towards Ivira. "Your brother is hot."

"Please don't say that." Was her only response. A look of disgust flashed over her face. "I don't even want that thought in my mind."

The conversation didn't end there as Takumi's face was taken over by a smile. "Since you're like adopted, does that means its okay for you to look?"

"No." Ivira shot the idea down there. "Even if it's not by blood, he's still my brother as far as I am concerned."

"Oh." Takumi's face dropped slightly before a second though crossed her mind. "Well, can we still look?"

"I'm looking no matter what she says." Aya's voice was as quiet as she looked. A smirk sat over her peaceful looking face. "It's the matter of can we touch."

"He could come bust my table any day." Marico kept the conversation going, an eccentric quality in her voice.

"I don't know about busting tables," Takumi said with a quirky air, "but I want to go into that kitchen and take advantage of him."

Ivira groaned loudly. "You couldn't have been subtle? Can you please just drop it? He's coming back."

The silence that spread over the table caused Zuko's eyebrow to rise as he came back. Sliding the box of tarts onto the counter, he allowed his gaze to roam over the group of girls. The lack of words from them was refreshing, if not a bit alarming. "Enjoy the tarts. It'll be six copper pieces. Either Aio or I will take them up at the counter when you're done."

"You won't stay and have a few?" Ivira gestured down to the dozen of palm sized tarts that sat in the center of the table.

Zuko looked as if he was debating rather or not to take offer. He shook his head. "I've got kitchen cleaning today."

"Then get to work." Ivira chuckled. "By the way, I'm going to be home late tonight. The girls and I are going down to the river. I told mom this morning but I don't know if she remembered. Could you double check and tell her when you get home?"

Zuko's eyebrow rose, and a smirk pulled at his lips. He placed a hand on his hip and shifted his weight to one side. "Do I look like a messenger hawk?"

Ivira's eyebrows narrowed. Her voice was dark. "What do you want?"

"On your way back, steal some moon peaches," Zuko answered, "for me and Aina."

"Aren't you just the sweetest brother?" Ivira chuckled darkly. She reached out and took a tart. Her eyes remained locked on Zuko. "Thinking about your little sister."

"Just behave while you're out" Zuko muttered.

"Behave?" The smile on her face was playful. "You're the one telling me to steal peaches. Who needs to behave?"

A chuckled escaped Zuko's voice. He ran a hand through his growing hair. It hung lose around his head, just passed the tips of his ears. "Just be careful and don't be out too late. Aina does have a nine o'clock tea party tomorrow morning and you are not leaving me to the mercy of that child because you are tired."

-oOo-

**So this is a very Zuko centered chapter. Iroh subconsciously got put on the back burner for this one along with Aina. Going through and plotting this one out, I wanted more of Ivira and Zuko to come out in here. **_**Note: Ivira and Zuko are not getting together in this. I had a friend reading this chapter over my shoulder as I wrote and that was the vibe he was getting off. But that is a wrong vibe. They are siblings as far as I and them are concerned. **_**There's an interesting relationship that could come out of this. With her being roughly around the age of Azula it almost gives him another chance to have and enjoy a sister who hasn't been turned against him and who doesn't desire to kill him. And it leaves for something that could either be a great friendship or something not so nice. **

**I wanted to work with his setting into this new life instead of just dropping him in it and having him pick up the ropes. This is a big change for him, both in a life and personal change. Once Zuko and Iroh settled down in Ba Sing Se in the show, Zuko seemed to calm a bit more. I think a lot of that was due to the fact that he just needs a place to stay. An idea of a home. He was banished at a very young age, and for the past three years a boat has been his home. When they're moving through the Earth Kingdom, it's kind of the same story. Nowhere to go, no options or plans. They simply are moving from one clearing to another and hoping to not die. That's not a life that Zuko wants to live. That's not a life most people want to live. Even if nomads, I'm sure they have some sort of comfort or stability item that helps them. Zuko and Iroh didn't have that. There was no end game other than survival. Ba Sing Se for them was probably the most tangible idea of a home in years. And I think having that place to stay really played a large part in his development. And I wanted to work that into my plot here. **

**Everything Zuko has been searching for over the past few years was all to go home. No matter how many times he uses the word honor or claimed that he needed Aang in order to get his birthright back, it was all to go home. Everything was to get off the boat and back home. At least, that's the way I took his actions. But as he learns later in the show, the idea of home isn't what he finds when he gets back to the Fire Nation after Ba Sing Se. Home left with Lu Ten and Ursa. What is really left in the Fire Nation for him? His mother was the family and home. **

**Finding her now in this, it's starting to put things in perspective for him, at least where the Avatar hunting is concerned. I want to believe that if Ursa had been placed before him at any time in the show, he would have given up everything to go with her. Why spend the time and energy to chance after some kid, when your mother is the other option. I couldn't see him turning down the chance to be with Ursa, simply for some vague idea of what honor is. Under that tough exterior, he has that sweet character. I think that contrast between the fronts he put on for at least season one, compared to the way he was just so calm and peaceful at the end of season three really brought out that aspect of his character. He's the perfect character. His character embodies everything that you want it that redeemed hero. So as you can see, I quite love his character. Which is probably why I tend to write more for him. **

**That idea of home made him accepting this life so much easier for me to grasp. I don't think he and Iroh could have settled down in any little Earth Kingdom town. It took Ursa being there to make Zuko realize what reality was and what the wishes of a thirteen year old boy were. That first scene of him taking the job was the embodiment of that for me. He's settling down, accepting that this is his life, and being grateful for it. Of course, those who have greatness thrust upon them never live a quiet life.**

**I can get his bit of jealousy against Ivira at the start of this. She has been living with his mother for most of the time that he's been wondering if she was even alive. Jealousy is understood. But the two have a lot in common; something I did not intend to do when designing her character. I originally wanted her to be the complete opposite of Zuko during that time in his life. She was going to be this giddy, energetic optimistic girl who looked for adventure at every corner and really hadn't had much experience with the war torn world. That original idea didn't hold up when mapping out her character. One, she was annoying. I couldn't stand it. I have designed characters meant to be annoying, and let me tell you I pull my hair out while writing for them because they are that annoying. I didn't want a character in her position to make me pull my hair out. Two, she needed more behind it. She's still the energetic optimistic girl who looked for adventure around every corner, but I wanted to give her a bit more of a darker side. Something that will play into much later. But along with that, she picked up a certain hobby that seems be normal for the characters I like. I mean, Aladdin, Flynn Rider, Kevin Levin, the Blue Spirit, I play Skyrim mainly because I get to steal things. I have this thing for pick pockets and thieves. Probably because my life goal as a kid was to become a master thief. But she holds a lot of similarities to Zuko. Which, when personalities clash could prove to bring them close or tear them apart. We'll just have to wait to see. But so far, they're beginning to warm up to one another.**

**That last scene was a debate about including. The line that Ivira gives at the end of the peach stealing scene was where I was debating about ending it. But it just didn't seem right without that final scene. One, because it stated the time that went by since Zuko and Iroh got there. It filled in the broad amount of things that had happened like him getting a job and Iroh's shoulder healing* Two, I spent an ungodly amount of time creating backstories for character that appear in this and another scene. Only one of these backstories actually plays into anything, but I had to make sure that the girl I chose was the right one. So backstories and personalities were key. If I'm going to make a character, even a random one time character I don't just slap them in. Where I keep my plot line is filled with pictures of them, their faces are scribbled in my sketch book and Calculus notes. So I decided to keep that scene as it just didn't fit right without that light hearted moment at the end.**

***On the Iroh note, I feel like he bounced back from that wound too quickly in the show. If I was his age, and physical state, getting shot in the shoulder with lightening wouldn't be fixed after a cup of bad tea and a few days of rest. So he spends most of the time of this chapter chilling out, helping grocery shop and normal everyday things. There will be more on his shoulder later, but it's a side note for this chapter.**

**But there is chapter two. I'm getting close to hitting the 7,500 word mark so I will stop it there. But I'm up for comments. Tell me what you like, what you didn't. If there's anything anyone wants to see, feel free to let me know. I've got a plot to work with, but any little twist that you guys have I am all for. If it wasn't for you guys and gals who read, I probably wouldn't continue writing these. So thank you for that, and I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
